


冰冷的重逢 | Cold Reunion

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 万磁王只是回纽约来招募新的变种人。碰巧的是，Charles也在做同样的事。时间线为XMFC刚结束。





	冰冷的重逢 | Cold Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594807) by [Mackem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem). 



> 虽然有刀，但是作者对EC之间的化学反应诠释得极具张力。Enjoy~

万磁王已经几个月没来纽约了，自从他们从Hank——不，从野兽的飞机里出来加入战斗之后就没来过。实际上，他刻意让自己不去想纽约和住在这里的人。他在这里度过的时间非常短，而且感觉像是上辈子的事了。让自己忘记应该是很容易的。

并不是。

他也许不想回到这里，但Emma感应到了一个强大的、可能很年轻的变种人，或许能对他的事业有很大帮助。毫无疑问，为未来的战斗做准备比个人感受更为重要。地址在手，万磁王立即动身。他坚持独自前往，在备受监视的纽约，他是唯一一个能避人耳目的人。

纽约很冷。十二月阴沉地悬在城市上空，往街道上吹着冰冷的风。一层薄雪在脚下嘎吱作响，偶尔被途经的房屋窗户上的圣诞彩灯染上斑驳的色彩。万磁王无视了它们，只关注着他在意的那栋房子，它在长街中央。

他靠近时发现，今天来寻找同类的变种人不止他一个。他在那个房子大门口停下，双眼紧盯着驶来的轮椅。既然Charles能看到他，他的头盔又有什么用呢？

无法接受。是谁告诉他的？他的思绪开始疯狂旋转。Emma和Charles不合，Azazel全力支持他的事业……是魔型女吗？她最有可能，可是她肯定不会这样背叛他。她曾忠于Charles，他知道，但他相信她在海滩上做出的选择。个人情感与他们的斗争相比无足轻重。

他在等待Charles接近时一直对自己重复这句话。

“呃，好吧。”Charles低声说道，轮椅停在万磁王身前。他的表情明显透着惊讶，可是万磁王依然感到愤怒。“真碰巧。”

“碰巧？”万磁王冷哼一声，“这是你会用的词吗？”

“当然是，不然呢？”Charles问道。接着，他孩子气的脸上浮现出温暖的笑容：“也许‘惊喜’更适用。很高兴再见到你，Erik，你好吗？”

“万磁王。”他厉声纠正道。Charles叹了口气，点点头承认了这点。他穿着一件厚外套，脖子上缠着一条针织羊毛围巾。几片雪花散落在他的头发上，他的脸颊在寒风中微微泛红。他的样子有些太迷人了。万磁王清了清嗓子，再次庆幸自己戴着头盔。“Erik Lensherr很久以前就死了，Charles。你知道的。”

“我知道吗？”Charles小心翼翼地问。经过一段时间的思考，他摇了摇头，打量着万磁王的脸：“不，我不认为我知道。我相信Erik Lensherr还活着，在你体内的某处。他或许被深埋起来，但我相信他仍然活着，还在呼吸。”

“你在跟踪我吗，Charles？”万磁王尖锐地问道。Charles大笑，直接指了指自己的轮椅。

“我这儿有比我更适合侦查的人，你不这么认为吗？”他的声音温和，“Hank好心和我一起去为圣诞节购物。他就在这条街上，在车里等我。经过这里时我感应到了一个强大的变种人，不停车似乎是个愚蠢的主意。”

“你感应到我了？”万磁王追问道。Charles轻笑一声，眼里闪着悲伤的光芒。

“唉，没有。你戴上头盔以后，我就再也没有感应到过你的存在，”他瞥了一眼头盔，低声答道，随即盯着万磁王扯着一边嘴角笑了笑，“我从你这里感应不到任何东西，Erik，即使你就站在我身旁。”

“万磁王。”他粗声纠正道。Charles叹气。

“我感应到了房子里的女孩，万磁王。我会与你同时出现在这里不过是个巧合，我向你保证。公平起见，我想我也该问你同样的问题，”Charles心平气和地说，“你在跟踪我吗，Er——万磁王？”

万磁王怒道：“我有更重要的事去做！而不是跟着你，Charles！”

“而你认为我没有？”尽管Charles的语气彬彬有礼，他依然惊讶地闭嘴了。他咳了两声，试图掩盖突然的不适感。

“我怎么知道你现在在做什么？”

“你可以问我？”Charles建议。

“我为什么要知道你在做什么？”万磁王忿忿地问道。因Charles受伤的神情而突然袭来的悔恨感让他吃了一惊。在过去几个月里，他成功地阻挡这种情绪。然而，Charles总把自己的心剖开给人看。Charles的视线移开，蓝色的眼睛因备受伤害而睁大，然后，他挤出一丝尴尬的微笑。

“的确，为什么呢？我想我也无法回答。”

“Charles。”万磁王叹了口气，可是Charles顺利地打断了他。

“继续吧。”他把轮椅移到一边，打开大门，朝着年轻变种人的房子礼貌地招手。万磁王看了看房子，又看了看Charles，困惑不解。

“什么？”

“来这里就是个错误，我现在明白了。我还不如让你过去。我根本无法在你之前赶到门口。”他低声说道。万磁王瑟缩了一下，他几乎无法直视轮椅。

“我很抱歉。”

“嗯，我相信你很抱歉。”过了片刻，Charles说。他的目光胶着在万磁王身上，眯起双眼审视着他，似乎想将他看透。对方直起身子，打定决心不被他吓倒。反正Charles看不到他在想什么。

“这个，”万磁王朝着轮椅摆摆手，“不是我想要的。”

“你真的这么想吗？”Charles以一种奇怪的置身事外的语气问道，令万磁王想对他发怒，好让他有点反应，“我以为你想要毁灭人类，以及与人类站在一边的所有东西。”

“不是你！”万磁王呵斥道，“我从来没想过害你，Charles！你怎么能这么看我，在我们一起经历过那些事以后？你真的以为这是我想要的吗？”

“我曾经知道你想要什么，”Charles合上眼睛喃喃道，“现在我不知道了。再也不知道了。”万磁王冷笑，试图抓住先机。

“这让你感到烦恼吗？你不能读心了？”他用指尖敲了敲头盔，厉声问道。

Charles微微笑，冷漠且脆弱：“让我感到烦恼的是，你不信任我会在你不戴头盔的时候不读你的心。”

“我不相信你不会阻止我。”万磁王反驳道。当Charles点点头，望向别处时，他沉默了。很长一段时间里，他一言不发。

当Charles打破沉默时，他的语气慎重且有礼：“请你继续。”他朝着打开的大门示意邀请。他转过轮椅，背对房子：“我说了，我改变主意了。我不该在快到圣诞节的时候来打扰这家人。”

“就是这样，Charles，”万磁王哂笑，“考虑让人开心的事，而不是我们的事业。在我们准备战争的时候，节日有什么意义？”

“幸福有意义，节日有意义，”Charles叹气，“你也相信过的。你还记得你妈妈以前点燃——”

“你没有权利谈论它！”万磁王咆哮道。

沉默再次降临在他们之间。万磁王深呼吸，拼命地冷静下来。

“我道歉，”Charles终于开口，他的声音轻而柔，充满疲惫，“我只是希望……是我冒昧了。”

“你向来如此。”万磁王勉强答道。他微微颤抖，努力控制自己。

“是的，我无法否认。”Charles轻声附和。他露出一抹微笑，解开围巾递给万磁王：“你能原谅我最后一个无耻的请求吗？”

他疑惑地皱起眉头接过围巾，手指抚过温暖的毛线。厚厚的红色羊毛，料子柔软，显然是手工编织的。“我有的选吗？”

“请你把它给Raven，好吗？”Charles问道，“我自己织的。”

“你会编织？”万磁王不解地问道。Charles发出一阵短促的笑声，别扭且虚伪，并不能让万磁王沉重的心情好过一点。

“我躺在床上恢复的时候总得找点事做。至少学编织能打发时间。这是我的第一件完成品，”他盯着围巾低声道，过了半晌才抬眼对上万磁王的眼睛，“我想把它送给Raven。我的意思是，作为圣诞礼物。替我转告她，我时常想起她，好吗？”接着，他叹了口气，摇了摇头，“魔形女，我该这么叫她。我想她不会再回应Raven这个名字了，再也不会了。”

万磁王吞咽了一下。“她会的，”他轻声道，“你叫她，Charles，她会回应的。”Charles朝他淡淡一笑，将轮椅转向街道，缓缓离去。

“太好了。谢谢你，万磁王。我感激你的善意。”

“善意，”他重复了一次，朝Charles的背影问，“就这样？”

轮椅停下了。

“还有一件事，其实，”Charles盯着街道，拒绝与万磁王照面，“如果你哪天找到那个曾是Erik Lensherr的人，”他淡淡地说，“请告诉他我爱他。以及，请替我祝他光明节快乐。我知道他曾有多喜欢那个节日。”

万磁王不发一语地目送他离开，发麻的双手紧抓着羊毛，冷风穿透他的身体。

围巾有Charles的气味，以及家的气味。


End file.
